Lana's Friends
by SolidSonicTH
Summary: The 2nd part of my Rise from the Ashes epilogue fanfic trilogy. A surprise waits for Lana after her she opens her memorial project for the SL9 victims. Some spoilers, tied to fanfic "Lana's Words". UPDATE: Chapter 2 uploaded, status moved to complete
1. Chapter 1

**Lana's Friends**

_By SonicTH228_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Phoenix Wright**_

_(A/N: This is the 2__nd__ story in my trilogy of fanfics that detail the aftermath of Case 5 from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, "Rise from the Ashes". This story uses facts from my other PW fanfic so before you read this one, take some time to read "_Lana's Words_" then come back (just my profile for a link; I was going to provide a direct link but for some reason they won't let me add a URL to it in the text itself)._

_For those of you ready to begin, here we go.)_

_--------_

_**July 18, 11:33 AM**_

_**Police Station**_

_**Chief Gant's Former Office**_

_It's been about 3 months since Chief Gant's trial. He's safely away in prison; left to whittle away the rest of his miserable life and, more importantly, out of my life for good. It feels refreshing not to live under his thumb anymore. Even though I had spent the last 5 months in jail, I was happy with myself for the first time in years._

_However, not everyone was as satisfied as I was. Mr. Wright along with my sister encouraged me to write to the governor and plead my case to him. I wrote a couple of letters on behalf of myself and Officer Jake Marshall. Surprisingly, he took our side in the case. The governor said in his response that he empathized with our situation. He ended up granting me clemency and reducing Jake Marshall's sentence considerably. He said that in my case, there was no willful wrongdoing on my part. It was his opinion that the case of the forged evidence in the Darke investigation was simply an extension of Damon Gant's blackmail against me and as such could be forgiven. While he was not as sympathetic with Jake Marshall's case (after all, he did ambush Officer Mike Meekins and stole Detective Bruce Goodman's keycard), his response letter said that because Jake Marshall did eventually help break the case against Gant, that was grounds for a sentence reduction. In addition, the governor went on to say he wished us the best with our memorial project and that he hoped we could eventually heal the hurt caused by Damon Gant._

_Jake and I were released around the same time in June. After our release, we immediately joined in with the police force to complete the memorial project. We were helping the police convert Gant's office into the memorial. The unveiling of the shrine was scheduled for July…today._

_The unveiling ceremony was going to happen with or without myself and Mr. Marshall but as fate goes, both of us were released in time to attend. The police department was overjoyed that we'd both be able to be present for the unveiling. I was asked to make a speech in honor of Neil Marshall as a close friend of the late prosecutor. Jake was approached about doing the same but he declined, saying that he had his own way of honoring the memory of his brother. The entire program included a verbal dedication of the memorial by Bruce Goodman's wife and speeches from the mayor, interim police chief, and Jake Marshall's family._

------

The dedication ceremony was going well. The press was in attendance as well as various police officers and prosecutors. Angel Starr, who was invited as a guest of honor, was sitting in the front row with the families of the victims. Since the end of the trial, we had made amends with one another. It was understood that her bitterness was fueled by Damon Gant's treachery. She believed that prolonging the grudge between us was simply letting Gant have his way…I'm inclined to agree.

My own speech had been satisfying as well as refreshing. It felt good to speak positively about the two men directly instead of referring to them through Damon Gant. I mounted the plaque on Gant's old pipe organ at the end as the conclusion to the ceremony. The police chose to leave most of the office intact but built around it to create the memorial. Off to the left (if you're facing the organ at the back), in the space that was once my work area, was the place dedicated to Neil Marshall. It was adorned with items offered by his family and included his King of Prosecutors trophy enshrined in a glass case. The trophy was in its original form, complete with the knife he used that fateful night. In the space that used to be Gant's office, the family of Bruce Goodman set up his memorial. The centerpiece of his memorial was a memoriam composed by his family that was bronzed and put onto a plaque. The plaque was completed with the badge of Detective Goodman mounted beneath the words from his family. Along the sides of the room, the police department had put in some canvases that detailed the full events of the SL-9 incident. Not the events according to Damon Gant; but what had actually transpired.

The press was in the memorial room when the ceremony ended (they had followed us from the press conference to the memorial room to capture the moment the plaque signifying the official opening of the memorial was set into place). I was joined by Bill O. Verdué as well as Jake Marshall, Angel Starr, the mayor and interim chief of police. Bill had officially been named the next Chief Prosecutor for the district and his inauguration ceremony was set to take place the same day as the memorial opening, at 1:30 PM (the mayor intentionally set both on the same day as a sort of "moving on" day, as he put it).

A podium had been set up in the memorial room where the interim chief took the microphone. "This is the closing ceremony of our dedication," the chief began. "Seeing as the Chief Prosecutor inauguration is taking place in about an hour, I'll make this fast."

He gestured over to an aide who was standing to his side. The aide brought him two black objects that looked like wallets. "Thank you," he continued. "The police department has been looking for a way to undo the damage that our former chief, Damon Gant, caused. I met with the mayor earlier this week and together we have come to a decision. It is my pleasure, as interim police chief, to announce that we are reinstating Jake Marshall and Angel Starr as detectives to our police force."

He held up the two wallets, which were in actuality police badges that he had commissioned for Jake and Angel. The two stepped up to the podium to receive the badges with handshakes by both the chief and mayor. The applause in the room was deafening. The mayor quieted down the audience to let the chief continue. "Upon review of the credentials of both officers, we felt that Damon Gant unethically removed both from their duties as detectives. In an effort to heal some of the wounds that were inflicted by Gant, we feel it appropriate that both Angel Starr and Jake Marshall should be reinstated to their ranks prior to the SL-6 Incident. Despite Mr. Marshall's actions during the end of the case involving Detective Goodman; we are willing to overlook that as it has no bearing on his ability to perform as a detective."

The audience broke into applause again. Angel looked genuinely shocked as she wasn't expecting to be given the badge. She hugged the chief and mayor before walking offstage. Jake was more stoic, calmly receiving his badge and returning to his seat. I assumed he was already aware that this would be happening today. The chief wrapped up the conference and the press began gathering around the door to leave. I stood off to the side watching the chaotic push to get out of the room. Bill had managed to weasel his way through the tangled crowd of reporters and cameramen to talk to me.

"It's a total madhouse in here," he said. He was sort of shouting over the commotion. "So, how are you doing Lana?"

I smiled and acknowledged him. "Stressed but okay. Setting up for this ceremony today kept me up almost all night."

Bill glanced at his watch and put on his coat. "I really have to be going. The inauguration ceremony is in an hour and…well, I'd really like to be there," he said, humorously. I let out a slight chuckle. "Are you coming to the inauguration? It'd be nice if I could have you in the audience."

I shook my head. "Sorry, Bill. I'm pretty tired. I'm surprised Jake agreed to go; he was here nearly as long as I was last night getting ready for this thing. Plus I need a break from all this media frenzy. I'm not used to it. I'll watch it when I get home, though. I'll be cheering for you."

"Well, you rest well, Lana…say, are you busy tomorrow night at around…6?" Bill asked.

"Hm…I don't think so," I responded thoughtfully. "Why? Do you have something planned?"

"Yes; it's just a little party I'm putting together to celebrate Jake and Angel earning their badges. Just them, a couple of officers and prosecutors; you should know everyone there," he told me. He was clearly being rushed by the time.

"Uh…sure, sounds fun," I told him.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 5:30 tomorrow then," he said, as he turned to leave. I waved goodbye and he exited the room. By this point, most of the media personnel had cleared out of the room. There were only a couple photographers who were taking pictures of the individual parts of the memorial and the families of Neil and Bruce touring the memorial to see everything in its final form. I picked up my coat and began to leave. Before walking out, I turned around and took one last look at the memorial.

"Finally…it's over…" I said to myself before I left.

------

I watched the inauguration ceremony at home and saw as Chief Prosecutor certificate was given to Bill and he recited the oath. It felt nostalgic but at the same time; I was nagged by what got me to that position in the first place. I guess I'll never totally rid myself of Damon Gant…he caused me more torment than he'll ever know. Still, I didn't let that spoil my attitude about Bill's achievement.

A day later, I found myself getting ready for Bill's party. He called me an hour before to say he was coming to get me and that the party was being held at a local hotel. Apparently Bill and some of the other prosecutors had gotten together and rented one of the halls for the party. At 5:30, Bill came to get me just as I finished touching up my hair. As we were driving, I decided to find out how things were going since I left.

"Bill…how's everything been at the Prosecutor's Office since…" I said, my voice trailing off at the end.

"Well, it's been chaotic period. We've had no less than 3 different inquiries from 3 outside agencies. They kept probing into our investigation methods as well as our ties with the police department. No bad came of it but…it was a headache, let me tell you," he explained. "You and Edgeworth caused quite a stir; no offense."

"None taken, I know what I did," I responded, quietly.

"Anyway, all the inquires did end up uncovering a lot of manipulation of the office of Chief Prosecutor. Thankfully for both us and you; most of it traced back to Damon Gant's control of the office when you held it," he continued. "The head of one of the inquires even implied that he wanted the office of Chief Prosecutor disbanded in favor of using a committee to run the Prosecutor's Office but the mayor stepped in and said that the Chief Prosecutor rank was there to stay. Instead they instated a laundry list of new conduct regulations concerning the interaction of Chief of Police and Chief Prosecutor. It's a bureaucratic nightmare to have to reorganize how we manage both ourselves and how we deal with the PD but we'll have it all sorted out by the time I take office next week."

"Good to hear. I'm glad that something's being done about how unlawfully things were being handled when I…was there."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. All 3 inquiries cleared you of any wrongdoing in the matter and said that due to how much pressure Gant had you under, it was understandable what had happened when you were Chief Prosecutor," Bill said, trying to put my mind at ease.

"It's still hard thinking how I misused a public office to further Gant's agenda…its utterly shameful."

"Well, let's put the past behind us. We're here to move on, not dwell on what was," he said, putting an end to the conversation. Just as he said that, we pulled up to the parking lot of the hotel. We got out of Bill's car and walked into the hotel. He led me to a door that went into a dance hall. When we first opened the door, the entire room was dark.

"Bill…did you take us to the wrong room? The lights are off in here…" I asked, puzzled at the odd setting.

"Did I? Well, let me flip this switch and see where we are…" he said, kind of coyly. He flipped a nearby light switch. The fluorescent lightbulbs flickered to life.

Just then, I heard…

"_**SURPRISE!!!!"**_

_------_

_(To be continued…)_

_(A/N: I was originally going to do this all in one chapter but I kept writing and it ended up longer and longer the further I went. When I started composing the final draft, I decided to split it into two chapters to keep things at a good length._

_I had this story in mind when I first finished Case 5 last year but I decided not to pursue it until I had played through Case 5 again sometime in the future (I was more intent on getting my first fic, "_Lana's Words_", out as I felt more personally motivated). I'm glad I did wait because I got a chance to play Justice for All first and now, I can integrate facts from that game into this story (if you haven't noticed; this story takes place after the 2__nd__ case of that game, "Reunion, and Turnabout", a fact I didn't know the first time I started writing this story). So now I can use characters and plot elements from that game and as a whole; I like where this story is going much more than the first time I first thought it up.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lana's Friends (Chapter 2)**

_**July 19, 5:41 PM**_

_**Cresthaven**__** Hotel**_

_**Lakefront Hall**_

_**------**_

_**"SURPRISE!!!!"**_

When Bill turned on the lights the room erupted with the sounds of many people shouting "surprise" at the same time. After the shock of the moment wore off, I took a look around the hall and observed the guests in the room. Standing around the room I saw various police personnel and faces from the Prosecutor's Office organized around about 8 round tables and a buffet table in the back. I recognized many of them from my time as Chief Prosecutor. Among them, I saw Jake Marshall and Angel Starr, who had a small cocktail shrimp on a toothpick. Detective Gumshoe was there as well and he was eyeing the buffet table with great enthusiasm. The interim police chief and his wife were standing on the left side of the room and even the mayor was among the guests. On the right side of the hall, I saw Phoenix Wright standing alongside a young woman and a little girl. And standing with them was…

"Lana!" a familiar voice called. A teenage girl came running over and gave me a hug. She was wearing a white lab coat with various pins on it and had a set of rose-colored glasses on her head.

"Ema! I didn't expect to see you here!" I said, surprised to see my sister was present. "You didn't tell me you were in town this week!"

"Mr. Wright called me last week and asked if I could come to town. He said he had planned a party to celebrate your release and wondered if I was available. I caught the first flight from Europe to be here," Ema told me. I looked behind her and saw Phoenix giving me a sheepish wave. "Come over here; I've got a couple people I want you to meet."

By this point the party had really gotten under way as the guests were starting to gather around the food over at the buffet. I followed Ema (who was basically pulling me by the wrist) over to Phoenix and his friends. Joining Phoenix included a girl who looked to be about Ema's age. She was wearing elevated sandals and had on some unusual attire. Her clothes were mostly purple and they almost appeared as if it were some type of robe. Her dark black hair was bobbed at the top of her head and the rest was long enough to run down her back. Standing alongside her was a young girl dressed similarly but had brown hair that was tied into a ring-like bow.

"These are Mr. Wright's friends," Ema began the introductions. "This is 'Maya Fey'," she said, pointing to the older of the two girls. "She helps Mr. Wright at his law office."

She reached out to shake my hand. She had a really bright smile and was very warm towards me. "And this is 'Pearl Fey', Maya's cousin," Ema continued, directing my attention towards the other girl. She shyly smiled before ducking behind her cousin.

"I guess you're 'Lana'," Maya began. "I heard all about you from Ema. She really seems to look up to you."

I looked over at Ema who had on a big grin. "Nick told me about your case. I wish I could have been there but I had already returned to my village. I'm happy to hear that Chief Gant got what was coming to him; what he did sounded simply horrible. I've only been back here for a month. Nick said we were going to have a party and since I love parties so I just had to come! We brought Pearly along too since she doesn't get out enough," she continued. She held Pearl's hand as she spoke.

I nodded in agreement. "Say…Maya, your last name…did you say it was 'Fey'?" I asked in response. She nodded. "Are you…possibly related to 'Mia Fey'?"

"Yeah…she's my…older sister," Maya said, her voice quickly growing distant.

"Oh! That's interesting. I went to law school with her," I responded. I noticed my question had made her unsteady. Phoenix had a look of concern in his eyes. "Oh…oh no, I'm sorry. I forgot…" I quickly added, suddenly realizing what I had said. _That's right; I was even the one who assigned Miles __Edgeworth__ as the prosecutor in the case where she died,_ I thought.

"No, no it's alright…" she said, trying to make me feel better. She quickly changed the subject. "It was nice to meet your sister," she told me.

I looked back over at Ema who proudly smiled again. "Yes…" I said, grabbing her over her shoulder. "She's aiming to become a forensic scientist…and I intend to be there for her."

At this point Maya seemed somewhat distracted. I noticed she kept sniffing the air. "If you'll excuse me, I really want to try my hand at that buffet!" she said, turning her attention towards the food. "Come on, Pearly, let's go get something to eat!" she said to her cousin.

"Do they have spaghetti, Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked her cousin, looking enthusiastic.

"I think so, Pearly. Let's go find out," Maya said as she took Pearl with her over to the buffet.

"I agree, I'm starved," Ema added. "I've wanted to try some of that juicy chicken since I saw it."

"So, Ms. Skye…how have you been since you were released?" Phoenix asked once Ema had left for the buffet table.

"I've been doing well. Mostly helping out with the memorial project down at the police department," I responded. "I'm glad you and Ema encouraged me to write to the governor. I wouldn't have tried it otherwise…oh and please call me 'Lana'. We're friends; I prefer to drop the formalities."

"Heh, I'll remember that," he chuckled. "Well, I knew that you had a decent case. I wasn't going to let you sit in jail if you had a chance to make things right," he told me.

"Did I upset Maya when I brought up…Mia?" I asked him.

"No, I think she's okay. Though, things have been pretty rocky for her recently…" Phoenix said, his voice trailing off.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"Yeah…she was…charged with murder…" he explained. "It happened when we visited her home village, Kurain. That's why Pearls is staying with us; her mother tried to frame her niece, Maya, in a murder case and it was brought to light during the trial. I was her attorney in that case…it wasn't an easy case…plus I had to deal with Franziska von Karma…"

"von Karma? Is she related to Prosecutor Manfred?" I asked.

"She's his daughter…she came to this country with some twisted revenge plot in mind to get me back. She's a prosecuting prodigy at only age 18…plus she likes to whip anyone who…well, she likes to whip anyone."

"Yes, I think I've heard of her. She's been staying in Germany and has a perfect record...well, apparently until she met you," I said slyly.

"That was a tragic case. Pearls' mother was so wrapped up in her greedy plan and she really didn't care what would happen…I feel sorry for Pearls, she doesn't even know what happened. It was also very unusual…imagine having trying to defend a client when the major argument is spirit channeling," Phoenix said with an air of intrigue in his voice.

"Spirit channeling...Maya's a spiritualist? That would explain the attire," I said. By this point; Maya, Pearl and Ema were coming back over to our table.

"Yes…I'm sure you heard about the DL-6 case. As a prosecutor I'm sure it's come up in the past…"

"Of course; that was the infamous case involving Miles Edgeworth's father Gregory…now that I think about it, I recall reading something about spirit channeling in that case."

"That's why it's so infamous. The person who performed that channeling was Maya's mother, Misty. That's what the case I defended in her was centered around…it's kind of confusing; I'll tell you about it some other time," Phoenix finished.

"I think I'd like to hear about that…" I said with a smile. Looking around the room, I noticed something was amiss.

"Speaking of Miles Edgeworth…is he coming?" I asked.

"Ah…er…" Phoenix stammered. He looked like he wasn't comfortable talking about it. "I don't think he's going to be here…no one can…find him…" he sputtered out half-heartedly. I recalled that he wasn't present at Damon Gant's trial either, despite my requests for him to be present.

"Oh…" I said hastily, thinking of an excuse to change the subject. "Well, maybe we should get some food then. It seems our party is waiting…" I motioned towards Maya and Ema, who were both in the middle of slurping a noodle.

Phoenix smiled and we both headed towards the dinner buffet.

**------**

The party at my table enjoyed an active dinner together. Maya told me about her home village of Kurain and even spoke about her sister. I learned quite a lot about the Kurain Channeling Technique from her. Ema and Maya seem to get along quite well; I guess Ema needed someone her age in her life. Ema told everyone at the table about what life was like in Europe and what she had seen and done. Pearl seemed to hang onto her every word…she was very inquisitive and curious for an 8-year old. I also paid Jake Marshall and Angel Starr a visit at a neighboring table. They were both looking forward to their return as detectives; they were set to begin duty the next week. Angel in particular was enthusiastic about coming back to the force. She said she and Jake were even getting back the offices they occupied before Chief Gant removed both of them as detectives. I was happy for their success and told them I wished them the best for the future.

After 45 minutes of eating and chatting (following a delicious dessert), Bill stood up at the table next to us and tapped his wine glass.

"Friends, thank you so much for gathering here tonight," he began. "It's been a tremendous pleasure to have you all here this evening to celebrate the events of the past few days. I must thank Mr. Phoenix Wright for envisioning this get-together and I think the timing couldn't have been any better."

The guests in the room applauded Bill before he quieted them down. "However this night isn't complete. In addition to celebrating the opening of our memorial, marking the release of Ms. Skye and honoring the confirmation of Jake Marshall and Angel Starr as detectives; there was another reason I wanted to bring us together tonight."

Bill reached over the table and picked up a small leather folder. "Lana, would you please come over?" he motioned towards me. I looked around, not expecting what was coming next before slowing rising from the table and approaching Bill.

"Lana, as I'm sure you know we have been striving to 'move on' from the events of the past two years. I feel as the new Chief Prosecutor; part of that duty rests on my shoulders as well. As such, as my first act as Chief Prosecutor, I am requesting you, Lana Skye, come back to the Prosecutor's Office," he said to me. He handed me the leather folder, which contained a new certificate certifying me as a prosecutor. I read the writing on the certificate. I had seen it many times myself as Chief Prosecutor but have never received one since my confirmation as Chief Prosecutor had come from Damon Gant directly. It was written in an ornate style with the Prosecutor's Office seal stamped onto the top:

_This certificate hereby confers upon the bearer__ [Lana Skye the qualification and rights as "District Prosecutor".__ The individual has shown the ability and skill necessary to serve the city as prosecutor and is able to carry out the obligations of prosecuting attorney in a court of law. This certificate has been approved and signed by Chief Prosecutor [Bill O__Verdu__é._

"A toast to our newest district prosecutor!" Bill said once I had finished reading. I looked over across the room and everyone had stood at their tables holding up their glasses. "Speech!" I heard Detective Gumshoe cry from the back of the room. Bill had his glass in the air as well. "Lana, do you have anything you would like to say?" he asked me.

I became hesitant. I looked at the ground then at the folder before returning my eyes to Bill. I set the folder down. I took a deep breath and I gestured Bill to lower his hand holding his wine glass before I began to speak. The other guests lowered theirs as well.

"Bill, thank you for this. I'm very grateful that you want to me to join the Prosecutor's Office. However, I am afraid…I must decline your generous offer," I said to him. "I'm sorry."

Everyone in the room slowly returned to their seats. It was obvious everyone was a little disheartened I had turned down Bill's offer. It seemed like they knew I was going to be receiving the certificate that evening.

"Lana?" Bill said, a little shocked I wasn't accepting the certificate. "I don't understand, I thought you wanted to return as a prosecutor."

"It's true that I did say I was interested in pursuing a new career in law. However, having given it some thought I realized it wouldn't be in my best interest to assume the role of prosecutor…" I told him, along with the rest of the room. "I find it hard to forgive myself for what happened when I was Chief Prosecutor and I don't think I am capable so long as that continues to remain in my mind."

The room was very quiet as I said it. They knew what had happened to me and their empathy was apparent.

"I was planning to announce this at a later point but I see now is a better time than any," I continued. "Instead…I have chosen to return to the Police Department as a detective. You said that we are here to move on…the last time I was happy with myself was when I was still working as a detective for the police force. I realize that the only way for me to move on is to return to that point in my life where none of the gray clouds were hanging over my head and resuming my role as a detective seems to be the best way. Plus…I have a greater reason to…"

I looked in Ema's general direction. She returned the glance with a smile. "I want to be there for my little sister when she's ready to enter the field. It was her dream to work alongside me solving cases as a forensic investigator and I can't imagine a better future for the both of us. I've been so distant for these last two years and I need to make it up to her…I can't think of a better way," I finished. "So, I hope you understand why I am choosing not to return as a prosecutor."

I took another look around on the way back to my table and noticed some of the guests becoming teary-eyed. They slowly began to applaud and eventually gave way to a standing ovation. I gave Ema a big hug before sitting back down.

"Thank you, Lana," she whispered back to me.

"It's for you," I told her.

**------**

The party continued for another two hours. We all heard the mayor and interim chief speak. The interim chief said that he would leave a recommendation to whomever assumed the role of Chief of Police to confirm me as a detective. The mayor added he could vouch for my credentials and would personally endorse me when the time came. I thanked them both for their kindness. Before the party came to a close, Angel and Jake both made a short speech about their future as detectives. In addition, Ms. Starr received a bouquet of flowers and Mr. Marshall a black armband with his brother's prosecutor ID number stitched onto it in white lettering, both courtesy of the city. I could see a tear welling up in the corner of Jake's eye as he received the armband. He slid the armband on and said he would wear it every day to work to honor his brother's sacrifice. They both had also prepared gifts for me. From Angel I got a matching set of pens with my and Ema's images printed on them. Jake gave me a framed photo of himself and Neil taken at a dude ranch before he passed away. In the corner he had written a short message to me:_ To Lana; Neil's spirit lives on in you…I'll never forget that. Thank you...__pardner__. "Detective" Jake Marshall_

A little while later, the party was winding down and the guests were beginning to leave. Pearl had fallen asleep twenty minutes before and Maya and Ema said they would take her home before meeting myself and Phoenix for some after-party relaxation at a local bistro. Before he took his leave, the mayor gave me a black album with photos from everyone at the party along with personalized messages from everyone present. The front of it had the words _"For Lana"_ printed in a stylish gold font. He said it was a project organized by Ema on the way over from Europe. At the back Ema had made a collection of pictures she and I had taken over the years along with an essay Ema had written while she was in 7th grade about her dreams and goals to work alongside me. It filled me with so much hope to read about all her ambitions about becoming a forensic investigator and that she hadn't given up that dream despite all she had been through since then. Eventually, aside from Detective Gumshoe trying to grab the last of the food from the buffet table before it was packed up and a few police officers and prosecutors chatting outside of the hall, only myself and Phoenix were left.

"Shame you turned down the job of prosecutor," Phoenix said to me. "I'd loved to have met you in court…" He spoke with a slight chuckle in his voice.

I smiled and laughed back. "Thank you, Phoenix; it was really thoughtful for you to put this together," I told him. "It's so nice to know I have friends out there who would go through so much trouble for me…I guess I forgotten that after I had turned my back on everyone these last two years."

"I only came up with the idea for the party after Bill called me and said he wanted to do something for you, Jake and Angel…honestly, I'm surprised I even came up with this," Phoenix said thoughtfully, looking around the room. "I'm not usually the sort guy to put together an event…Maya helped me, though. She was the one who made all the phone calls, made the reservations and made the invitations. She's quite creative, especially when Pearls is helping her."

"Ema seems to have found a friend in Maya. I think she's always been surrounded by adults like myself and the other detectives that she never really found the chance to know anyone her age. Even in elementary school she was always hanging around me in her free time…I was the best friend she had since our parents passed away," I told Phoenix. "That was when she fell in love with forensic science but it basically isolated her from the other kids."

Phoenix nodded. "Maya said she was like that too with her sister. She loved to hang out with her sister as she was growing up, even after Mia became a lawyer, since they too didn't have parents. Such a shame that her sister died the way she did. I hate Redd White so much for separating those two…it's such a tragedy…but enough depressing stuff, we should get going if we want to meet up with Maya and Ema."

I agreed and stood up to get my coat. As I did, I walked by Phoenix and…kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again," I said softly. It caught him off guard and I got a chance to see him blush a deep shade of red. I giggled and picked up my coat. We made our way to the door even though Phoenix sheepishly lagged behind, trying to hide his obviously blushed face from me. As I stepped out into the night air, I stared up into the stars and began thinking.

_Friends…I should never take them for granted…_ I thought. _It's too hard to find them and too easy to lose them…and I will never lose them again._

_**The End…**_

_------_

_(A/N: This chapter ended up a lot longer than I first intended but I like it much better the way it is…I'm surprised how sentimental I can be once the mood finds me. Even I had a couple heart-tugging moments as I wrote it._

_Anyway, that's it for part 2 of my Lana Skye trilogy. It took me awhile to put this one online because I've been busy__ with life__ but finishing Trials & Tribulations gave me the drive to make up this chapter. The final part of the trilogy will be named "Lana's Future" and I want to finish that before Apollo Justice comes out so stay tuned._

_…_

_Oh, and one final note: I think I want to write more Ace Attorney __fanfiction__. I'm so enthralled by the characters and stories that I just feel touched whenever I play the game to write (and of course with AJ:AA just around the bend I'll have plenty of inspiration). I have an idea for my first non-Lana Skye project but I don't want to say what it is because __its__ heavily related to the conclusion of T&T and I'd rather not spoil that for anyone who's yet to play it...see you later!)_


End file.
